


Chocolate and Blue Eyes

by Kaufmann



Series: • Drawings • [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Insecure Leo Valdez, Jason Grace Deserves Better, Jason Grace Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Jason Grace Needs a Hug, Jason and Nico fell into Tartarus instead of Percy and Annabeth, Leo Valdez & Jason Grace Friendship, Leo Valdez Isn't Good With Organic Life Forms, Leo Valdez is a good friend, Minor Calypso/Leo Valdez, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Protective Hazel Levesque, Sad Jason Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaufmann/pseuds/Kaufmann
Summary: Leo is not good with organic life forms. Absolutely not. But he has friends. One is called Jason Grace and has survived Tartarus. What he does? He comforts Jason, of course. In his strange way? Yes, but it's the best he can do, Jason is clearly not okay.
Relationships: Jason Grace & Leo Valdez, Jason Grace & The Seven
Series: • Drawings • [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711627
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Chocolate and Blue Eyes

Leo had never been good at dealing with organic life forms. The only person he was properly related to o his mother, and she's dead. So, it was obvious that the whole situation with Jason made him a little uncomfortable.

He is ashamed to admit that he avoided Jason after the boy returned from Tartarus, talking occasionally and when it was needed. Jason was his friend, and he didn't deserve it, but Leo hasn't known how to treat him since.

Jason had always been a puzzle for Leo. Kind, always helping others, but at the same time sad, always sad, never happy. Leo didn't understand any of this, emotions were difficult to deal with, he didn't understand his own emotions, who will say those of others.

* * *

Leo has always had a motto. Enjoy the special moments while they last, because in the blink of an eye life takes a squeaky and everything changes. So, he always enjoyed the time he had with his friends, because he knew that the second this mission was over, they would forget him.

You see, Leo knew that his friends cared about him, but he also knew that he wasn't as important as Percy or Jason. He didn't blame them, he knew he wasn't useful, and everything was fine, because he was happy, he had friends, he was happy that there were people who really cared about him and _wanted to protect him._

Leo will return the favor, he will protect them, and he is grateful for everything they’ve done for him. That's why his mission was so important, also because Jason didn't deserve that fate.

_Jason is more important than me, he's been through a lot._ That's what he's been repeating in his head every day since he started planning, and that gave him strength, because Jason was his friend and was important to Leo.

_To storm or fire, the world must fall_

He's going to protect Jason. He's going to save Calypso.

* * *

Leo was lying in a treadmill car below the ship's engines, repairing minor damage and doing a quick check.

“Hey, Leo” The voice made Leo rise so fast that he hit his forehead on the metal. Letting out a little cry of pain, he pushed the treadmill car with his feet and slid out of the hole in which he was stuck.

Jason was kneeling next to the small door in the engine room, where Leo spent most of his time when he wasn't driving the Argo II.

"I'm sorry” Jason said, a grimace in the face. Leo smiled and shook his hand at him.

"Don't worry, Superman, it takes a lot more than a blow to the head to get through Big Leo's hide!"

Jason laughed and sat down, before turning around and picking something up behind him. A bowl of candy, which Leo was sure they shouldn't eat. The blonde smiled shyly, placing the bowl between them and picking up a cupcake, which for some reason was blue.

"I know you've been here for hours, so I've decided to steal the candy from Percy's not-so-secret hideout” He said, taking a bite of the cupcake and laughing lightly.

Leo laughed and reached a handful of blue jellybeans, throwing them in his mouth. The two laughed and Leo exclaimed:

"Who knew that Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and praetor of... uh, what's the name again? "Leo frowned, then laughed and continued as if nothing had happened "Mr. I always follow the Rules and praetor of Camp Jupiter would steal a bowl of candy for his poor mechanical friend? "

Leo put his back of his hand on his forehead and pretended to faint dramatically, his tongue out and his eyes wide open. He saw Jason shudder lightly and make a grimace for some unknown reason, but soon start laughing, to which Leo accompanied him, distaining his performance, and shaking hands in his belly as it began to hurt.

They slowly stopped laughing and settled in a comfortable silence, in which they ate the sweets and enjoyed the peace, which they knew would last little. Leo sighed, lowering the blue cookie he was about to devour and looking at him, his eyebrows frowning.

Maybe he should talk to Jason? Apologize to him for ignoring him? But they were calm and relaxed now, Jason looked better than he was weeks before and–

“–eo? Leo? Is everything all right?" Jason's v oz cut off his thoughts, causing him to shake his head and raise his eyes to look at his friend "You've been staring at this cookie for some time"

"Uh? What?" Asked Leo "Oh, I..." He sighed and pressed the cookie hard with his hands, smashing it, staring at his friend with a seriousness never seen before.

Jason, realizing Leo's expression, also put his blue-tailed Donut back in the bowl and straightened up.

"Jason, I wanted to apologize" Said Leo, feeling incredibly uncomfortable. He really wasn't good with feelings, but that was Jason, his best friend, he would try.

"For what?" Asked Jason, confused. Leo took a deep breath, looking into his friend's blue eyes.

"For avoiding you since you came back" He said, shrinking "I haven't been a good friend, and I know it's no excuse, but I honestly didn't know what to do with this whole situation, feelings are confusing"

Jason's expression softened “No problem, Leo" He said, “It's been hard for all of us" Finished the blonde. Leo shook his head.

"No. No. I'm your friend, I shouldn't have avoided you for fear of dealing with all this, I was a coward" Leo looked away, playing with the pieces of the smashed cookie in his hands.

"Leo, it's okay, you've all been helping me, and even though you haven't spoken to me directly about it, you were there during my... episodes" Jason sighed, a smile crawling on his face "Besides, don't think I forgot the night light you built for me. It's been my saving grace, if you know what I mean” Jason winked at Leo.

"Oh, my gods, Superman! What was that? A joke?!" Leo looked at him with wide eyes and open mouth "I was a terrible influence on you, buddy"

Jason laughed "Well... I say you was a good influence” They both laughed. Jason got serious "But seriously, Leo, don't blame yourself, I don't blame you, you're my friend, we'll still have plenty of time to clear it up. Anyway, in a little while it's my watch shift, I have to go”

"Bye, Jason" said Leo, waving.

"Bye, Leo"

"Yes" murmured Leo to himself, thinking I his plan "We'll have plenty of time" He sighed, picking up another handful of jellybeans from the bowl that Jason left and returning to work.

* * *

Hours after Leo, Piper and Jason returned from the Temple of Asclepius, Leo spotted Jason's legs at the top of the mast. He's been spending a lot of time there lately. Maybe it was because it was tall, and he could see everything from up there? Whatever it was, Jason spent a lot of time there.

  
"Hey, Superman!" Yelled Leo, his hands in shell around his mouth. Jason didn't hear him. "JASON! BRING YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Finally, Jason heard him, and he jumped off the edge, flying up to Leo.

"Did something happen?" Asked Jason when he finally landed next to Leo.

"You know, I really didn't want to be the one who tells you that, buddy, because I don't have very good habits either, but you're very skinny, Jason, you need to eat more"

"Look who's talking" Jason laughed, pointing to Leo's very thin body. Leo raised his hands in surrender.

"Hey! I've admitted my bad habits! And I'm not the one who skips almost every meal and only eats grapes for lunch and meetings." Said Leo, starting to walk down the hall, Jason following him.

"Are we making a dispute about who has the worst eating habits? "Asked Jason, raising his eyebrows, his lips contracting as he clearly tried to hide a smile “Because if that's the case, the winner is Nico. That kid eats nothing but pomegranates. I used to drag him to the cafeteria on Camp Jupiter and force him to eat at least one apple”

The two laughed, and Leo didn't lose the way Jason was spinning a black ring between his right-hand fingers.

They entered the kitchen, where Annabeth and Piper were having a conversation about the mission, they did days ago. Percy was sitting at one of the headboards of the table, Frank sitting next to him with Hazel, the two talking. Percy was throwing blue jellybeans up, trying to catch them with his mouth, but ending up with most on the floor and on Frank's lap.

"Hey guys" said Jason. Everyone stopped what they were doing for a moment to say hi and went back to talking.

"Jason!" Said Hazel, getting up and hugging blond. She had been very protective of Jupiter's son lately and was very scary killing the monsters that hurt Jason, Leo thought that was sinister. Maybe it was something from Pluto's children and Hades, looking scary protecting their friends.

But if there was one thing Leo knew, it was that everyone was protective of Jason. Of course, Superman was strong and could take care of himself, but he was frail (Leo didn't know what the proper word was to explain Jason's condition, but Piper mentioned that word once so he would use that one) and had many flashbacks. He once had a flashback in the middle of a fight against some monsters that attacked the Argo II, and everyone had to surround him to protect him. It wasn't cool, especially with Jason curled up in a ball on the floor, his hands covering his face, crying and screaming.

Leo looked around. Everyone was tense, and although they seemed relaxed, everyone knew the time was coming, they were coming to Athens, and nervousness increased more and more among the seven.

Jason sat in front of Frank, Leo by his side, and all watched Percy throw the jelly beans up, managing to catch only a few, Jason picking up the ones Percy couldn't eat before they hit the ground with his powers and eating them.

"Aquaman, it looks like you need to practice more of this, Jason is clearly better than you" Leo commented, picking up one of Camp Half-Blood’s golden plates and desiring Pizza, picking up a piece almost immediately and devouring it.

"Hey! I'm practicing!" Percy pouted and Jason laughed, picking up a bunch of grapes and starting to eat them. Leo rolled his eyes 'Typical' thought. He took a plate for Jason and put it in front of the blonde.

"Come on, Superman, you have to eat something besides grapes" Jason looked at the plate in front of him, lowering the grapes.

"Fine" Sighed the blonde, making a grimace before a sandwich appeared on the plate and he began to eat, laughing at Percy when a jellybean fell on his forehead.

Leo bit his pizza. He'd talk to Jason later.

* * *

Leo was making the last adjustments to Odysseus' navigational device when Jason sat next to him.

"Thank you" Said the blond, and Leo stopped what he was doing to look at him" Thank you" Said the blond, and Leo stopped what he was doing to look at him.

"For what?" Leo was feeling a sense of déjà vu.

"For worrying about me, if I'm going to eat, if I'm sleeping well, these things" Jason said, shrugging. Now Jason is the one who seemed uncomfortable.

"That's what friends do” Said Leo "Besides, I didn't even do that much, if there's anyone you should be thanking, it should be Percy or Hazel, they're helping you"

"But _you are_ helping, you care, more than most people have ever done in my entire life" Insisted Jason and Leo smiled, landing the tools.

"Awn, Superman! I knew you had a heart!" He exclaimed, joining his hands passionately and turning his toes.

"Shut up, Leo, I'm trying to have a serious conversation here" Retorted Jason, but Leo could see the corner of his lips shaking as he tried to hold a smile.

"Right, right" Leo pouted like Percy "Let's have your serious and boring conversation" They both laughed. But then the mood became more tense when Jason's smile disappeared, and he turned to look at the horizon. This reminded Leo of when he had helped Hazel with her seasickness on the boat.

"You know, when I was _down there_ , I kept thinking about you and the others" Said Jason, leaning on the edge of the boat, the frame of the new glasses shining in the sun. Leo approached, looking at the horizon too.

"I didn't know if I could see you guys again, as much as I wanted to believe Nico's words that he would take us to the doors in time" Explained the blonde, rubbing his hands up and down on his arms, as if he were hugging himself “I–" He took a deep breath "I had a hallucination about you, Piper and Thalia. I knew it was T–T–" He stuttered, dropping a suffocated hiccup.

"You don't have to say the name, I know" Said Leo, patting Jason on the shoulder awkwardly. Jason nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Thanks. Well... I knew it was his trick to shake me, that place fills your head with intrusive thoughts, makes you see things that aren't really there, but I wanted so much to believe it was you, that I just realized it was a trap when Nico and I were already surrounded by monsters" Jason looked at his shoes "We almost died right there, one of the monsters cut Nico in the stomach, after he had barely recovered from the Arai, and I also wasn't doing better in terms of injuries. If it weren’t for my stupidity, none of this would have happened." Jason was hugging when he finished, tears running down his cheeks.

"Hey" said Leo, touching Jason's arm. The blonde got tense but didn't walk away and let Leo hug him "I'm not good at this feelings thing, but I don't blame you, it's going to be okay, we– I'm here for you Jason" He rubbed Jason's back and the two fell kneeling on the floor, Jason curling up like a snail to fit under Leo's chin.

"Thanks, Leo, that means a lot, thank you for being here" Whispered Jason, the voice muffled by Leo's shirt.

"Always, Superman, always"

That's how they were found, a while later, for the rest of the seven, who joined the hug, and they had a moment of peace before the battle that was certainly to come, but for now, they hugged, forgetting everything for a while. 

**Author's Note:**

> For those who didn't understand, this series is set in Blood of Olympus.
> 
> I'm going to write a chapter of each of the Seven, Thalia, Reyna and Nico with Jason.
> 
> Oh, and if you arrived at this part without reading the previous ones, know that the previous parts are in the same style, but a different person with Jason.
> 
> Comment if you want! I love to know what you guys think of my fics!


End file.
